Animal owners often seek ways to interact with their animals. It is not only enjoyable, but it also promotes the health and well-being of the animal and creates or enhances a bond or relationship between the animal and owner. Some animal owners will try to read books to their animals to help develop this bond. In fact, there are books published that are intended to be read to animals. However, these books are standard text-only printed books, and the animal does not maintain attention to the book while it is being read. A better bond or relationship between owner and animal could be enhanced if the animal maintained attention to the book while the book was being read.
There is one animal training book available that is packaged with a leash to be used to train the animal. However, this book is not intended to be read to the animal, and the leash serves merely as a gift for the purchaser. The leash is not intended to be used while the book is being read to the animal. It does not allow the animal to interact or become interested in the book.
Books for human babies and children are sold that have text and pictorial stories that can be read to the baby or child, while the baby or child (who may not be at reading age) maintains interest in the book because it contains attractive or interactive elements such as, for example, mirrors, or a variety of fabric textures. However, these books are clearly created and used for humans only—not to be read to animals. They are not attractive to animals, and will not sustain attention of animals.
Based on the above, there is a need for new ways to interact or sustain the attention of an animal (e.g., pet). Pages or books allowing the reader to interact or maintain the attention of an animal would provide a reader with a fun and new way to interact with the animal.